


疯人碗

by Thalidomide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide
Summary: 哈迪斯与希斯拉德的最后一次见面。
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	疯人碗

哈迪斯找到希斯拉德的时候，后者正坐在哈尔玛鲁特院的一个水池边，用一根柔软的草茎拨弄着水面。已经是深夜了，附近控制生物节律的灯光像是呼吸一般地明暗，透过那点微弱的光线，他看见希斯拉德的长袍一角垂在水里，被濡湿的布料随着散开的涟漪浮动着。

“你一整天都没去上班，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯走到他身后，对方依旧一副无动于衷的样子。他想了想，又补上一句：“很多人都在找你。艾里迪布斯也在。”

他在希斯拉德旁边坐下。从侧面看去，他的朋友脸上挂着标志性的令人恼火的微笑。“因为他预感到了有事要发生。今天午夜，反对佐迪亚克的人会潜入创造管理局，取走【伯劳】。”

他指的是请神的方式。希斯拉德将献祭生命创造星球意志的魔法起名叫伯劳，并效率极高地在报告上签下名字，于是那个概念就叫做伯劳。佐迪亚克诞生后，它被封存在创造管理局的地下室最深层。

哈迪斯几乎说不出话。希斯拉德不是拿这种事开玩笑的人。“值班的职员会拦住他们。”他觉得这个理由连自己都说服不了。

“职员都回家了。”

“那地方被严密的机械装置守卫着。”

“我切断了装置的魔力通路。”

周围的灯光变得更暗了。现在是夜里十一点四十五分，一刻钟时间，什么都来不及做。哈迪斯僵硬地活动了一下身体。

“为什么要帮助那些人？你如果反对我们的提案，当时就该提出来，这件事上创造管理局的意见本来就非常重要。”

他有些失控地脱口而出，一边盘算着能做些什么补救。这时他的余光注意到，希斯拉德并不是漫无目的地拨水，他似乎在重复地写什么。他跟着在脑海中勾勒出笔迹：

“Hy——thlo——daeus。”

“我没有意见。”希斯拉德回答，“我只是想留下点什么。”

“你的方式就是向那些反对者敞开大门，然后浪费一天时间把自己的名字写在水里？希斯拉德，你不是那种推崇英雄主义的人，你……”

希斯拉德没有打断他，只是丢掉了手里的草茎。等到哈迪斯的声音戛然而止，他敛去了那种恼人的微笑，慢慢地转过头来看着他的朋友。

“灾厄的起因无需我赘述，哈迪斯。”他说道：“以太过多地流向人类了。创造一个星球意志还是两个并没有区别，我们迟早会死，佐迪亚克不可能像你们指望的那么长久。当然，最可能的结果就是你们等不到世界毁灭就被它精炼成了怪物。伯劳让你变得狭隘，毕竟反对你们的人，他们只是更早地意识到请神只是饮鸩止渴罢了。”

希斯拉德毫不客气地这样说着。他又折了一根新的草茎，继续在水里写着自己的名字。Hy——thlo——daeus。哈迪斯跟着他默念，前半个音要从牙齿中间发出来。空谈的见闻家，这就是那一小段音节的全部意义了。

有那么几分钟，他们并排坐在昏暗的灯光下，谁也没有说一个字。在临近午夜的时候，哈迪斯突兀地问道：“伯劳是什么样的？”

“骨架是荆棘，羽毛是刀刃，口中衔着冰粒，被封存在水晶里。——喔，构型是一只鸟。真是有缘哪。”

他听见好友轻快的声音。就在此时，灯彻底熄灭下去，希斯拉德站起身，慢慢走过冰冷的流水。他的名字留在水里。

真名是很重要的东西。第三个星历过去一半的时候，无影爱梅特赛尔克坐在黑风海底，偶然地这样想。召唤一个已经逝去的或根本不存在的东西，借由讲出真名来呼唤它，那就是创造魔法的本质。

“佐迪亚克。”他来了兴致，伸手打了个响指随意地说。于是幻影都市的夜空多了一轮月亮的幻影。

随后很长一段时间，他都只是坐在那里，咬着牙齿，脸上阴晴不定。许多古代人的幻影惶惑地经过他身边，好像灾厄第二天就要降临一样。

“希斯拉德。”终于，他一个字一个字地说。以太从空气中聚集向他的指尖，凝成一个与其他人无异的影子。

“希斯拉德。”这次他将这个名字给予幻影。幻影慢慢地低头，不掺杂情感地辨认着他的灵魂。怀抱，亲吻，肌肤，他的朋友已经失去了一切，灵魂是冰冷的，没有灵魂的躯壳是冰冷的。他伸手穿过幻影高大的身躯，在黑袍下感受到一丝砭骨的冷。

至少还有一个人记得他的名字，无影爱梅特赛尔克想，而那个人是我。

**Author's Note:**

> 重读海伯利安之后的一些妄想……目前只有一个框架，伯劳是牺牲了未来创造出的概念，通过伯劳的模型请神只会走入时间闭环，世界永远不会真正被拯救；希斯拉德并不是真的想留下什么，而是把自己放弃了，在召唤佐迪亚克之前就早早地预见人类没有未来，古代人的世界会毁灭，而他们能够留下的除了名字别无他物。
> 
> 关于疯人碗：一首被压抑的人走出隔绝的世界，陪伴另一个属于空无的或已死的人的诗
> 
> 自从看见乌鸫，在傍晚，  
> 透过那没有栅栏的，那  
> 环绕在我四周的一切，
> 
> 我答应给我武器。
> 
> 自从看见武器——双手，  
> 自从看见手——很久以前  
> 就用薄薄的，锋利的  
> 石头写下的字行
> 
> 浪花，你  
> 把它带到这里，磨利了它，  
> 你，永不  
> 消失者，乐于此道，  
> 岸沙，拿吧，  
> 拿起来  
> 喜沙草，吹  
> 把你的也吹进去——
> 
> 字里，行间，  
> 我们拥抱着泅渡过去，  
> 千年两次，  
> 所有的歌都在手指上，  
> 连那经我们而活下来的，  
> 妙不可言的  
> 潮水，也不敢相信。


End file.
